Apartment Tour: the Prologue
by Haneullara
Summary: Suatu pagi biasa dalam keseharian Yoongi. Omegaverse. Alpha Taehyung x Omega Yoongi. Taegi.


Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya saat sinar mentari yang hangat meneranginya lewat jendela kelewat besar yang memenuhi seluruh dinding sebelah kanan dan depan ranjang ukuran Emperor-nya -menurut standar ranjang di Britania Raya itu berarti ranjang berukuran 215 cm x 215 cm.

Ketika Yoongi menggerakkan badannya, di sampingnya ada laki laki yang tidur merapat padanya, hampir memeluknya. Laki laki ini adalah orang yang membuat Yoongi memiliki ranjang kelewat besar dalam apartemen satu kamar tidurnya.

"Geser, Tae." Kata Yoongi, dia berusaha mendorong laki laki itu -Taehyung, yang masih tidur.

Setelah itu Yoongi baru tersadar kalau hari ini sama seperti hari hari monoton lainnya dimana mereka harus bekerja. Yoongi menghela napas dan mengambil handphonenya yang semalaman diisi daya di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memeluk sesuatu dan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang akan Taehyung peluk itu. Seperti boneka teddy bear hidup milik Taehyung. Jadi begitu Taehyung memeluknya dalam tidurnya, Yoongi hanya membiarkannya dan mengecek semua notifikasi dalam handphonenya.

Satu hal yang paling Yoongi tunggu hari ini adalah email dari Kim Seokjin -manager restoran yang separuhnya milik Yoongi- tentang data para pelamar pekerjaan.

Email itu datang dan Yoongi membacanya dengan sebaik baiknya, baru dia memilah notifikasi lain yang ingin dia lewati atau dia cek, dengan pekerjaan sebagai prioritas dan SNS hanya sebagai penghibur.

Barulah setelah itu dia membangunkan Taehyung yang susahnya minta ampun untuk dibangunkan.

Matahari pagi ini sangat panas di kulit Yoongi, begitu juga dengan cuacanya yang sangat cerah dengan cara yang menyebalkan -tanda tanda menuju musim panas. Padahal Yoongi bisa menghalangi matahari dengan tirai jendela mereka yang bisa dioperasikan dengan remote, tapi Yoongi lupa menutup tirai tadi malam sebelum tidur.

"Tae, bangun." Kata Yoongi berulang ulang sambil mengusap usap punggung Taehyung. Kenapa tidak Yoongi guncangkan saja laki laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini? Karena Yoongi sendiri sangat paham seberapa tidak nyamannya dibangunkan dengan cara dikejutkan dengan kasar.

"Aku libur." Kata Taehyung, dengan suara khas orang setengah sadar.

"Libur apaan?" Tanya Yoongi, "Kau harus siap siap ke Jepang."

"Masih nanti sore." Kata Taehyung lagi.

"Ya, terserah, tapi aku harus pergi siang nanti." Kata Yoongi, dia melepaskan Taehyung dari dirinya dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Tanpa membenahi pakaiannya, Yoongi langsung melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di lantai marmer yang dingin menuju dapur di luar kamar. Dia merasa bersyukur dia mengenakan tank top dan celana sangat pendek yang kedua duanya berbahan sutera yang akan terasa sejuk dalam panas untuk tidur tadi malam, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan marah marah pagi ini karena tidurnya tidak nyenyak terganggu panas.

Yoongi tidak menutup pintu kamar mereka, jadi dia bisa mendengar Taehyung berseru, "Aku lapar!"

"Mandi saja dulu. Aku mau minum kopi dulu!" Balas Yoongi. Dari depan pintu kamar dia langsung berbelok ke dapur di samping kiri pintu kamar. Dia melewati kompor dan bak cuci yang saling berhadapan dan menuju ke lemari yang ada di hadapan kulkas -dia menyimpan kopinya di sana.

Di ujung lorong dapur ada satu pintu dan Taehyung keluar dari pintu itu sudah tanpa pakaian, dia sudah akan mandi tapi dia masih mencari Yoongi, "Aku mau sandwich." Kata Taehyung.

"Iya, iya. Sana mandi!" Balas Yoongi.

Taehyung akhirnya menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tidak rapat.

Yoongi dengan cepat membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua; sandwich, kopi untuk Yoongi si pencinta kopi dan susu untuk bayi besar yang tidak bisa minum kopi. Yoongi menata sarapan mereka di meja makan mereka yang kelewat besar untuk berdua -meja makan mereka memiliki delapan kursi.

Meja makan mereka terletak di samping jendela, tiga kursi membelakangi jendela, tiga kursi lagi menghadap jendela, satu kursi ada di depan dinding dan satu kursi lagi dekat dengan pintu kaca menuju balkon. Yoongi memilih duduk di kursi dekat balkon itu.

Setelah itu Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi lewat pintu samping dapur. Taehyung sedang mandi dengan shower di samping kanan dari pintu itu, jadi Yoongi belok ke kiri, ke salah satu dari dua wastafel di tengah kamar mandi lalu membersihkan wajahnya dan menyikat giginya di sana. Di samping kiri Yoongi ada bathtub, tapi dia tidak mungkin mandi berendam untuk hari ini.

"Tae, sarapannya sudah siap, ya." Kata Yoongi pada Taehyung yang baru saja mematikan air shower.

"Ok." Kata Taehyung. Dia keluar dengan jubah mandi dan langsung keluar ke dapur.

Sekarang Yoongi yang mandi dengan cepat di bawah shower. Dia punya janji hari ini dan dia tidak boleh terlambat hanya karena keenakan mandi.

Di hadapan kedua wastafel kamar mandi ada lorong tanpa pintu menuju kamar tidurnya dan Taehyung, di lorong itu ada pintu menuju walk in closet.

Di hadapan walk in closet itu Taehyung bersikeras memajang sepasang hanbok yang mereka kenakan saat menikah tahun lalu.

Yoongi berpakaian di dalam walk in closet tanpa menutup pintu, jadi dia bisa melihat sepasang hanbok itu. Yoongi tidak paham kenapa Taehyung mengusulkan untuk memajangnya -dan kenapa akhirnya dia mengiyakan usulan Taehyung itu- mungkin agar mereka mereka selalu teringat saat upacara pernikahan mereka.

Selesai berpakaian Yoongi mulai menyiapkan barang yang harus dia bawa, tapi saat dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya selimut masih berantakan, bahkan bantal jatuh ke sofa yang ada di depan ranjang. Jadilah Yoongi harus merapikannya dulu sebelum membereskan barang barang yang harus dia bawa dia di meja yang ada jauh di depan ranjang.

Setelah itu Yoongi keluar menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk memainkan handphonenya di kursi yang sudah Yoongi pilihkan untuknya. Televisi di ruang tamu di depan dapur sudah menyala, pasti karena Taehyung yang menyalakan -walaupun akhirnya tidak ditonton juga. Taehyung masih memakai jubah mandinya bahkan sampai badan dan jubahnya sudah tidak basah lagi.

Kopi yang tadinya terlalu panas sekarang sudah menjadi lebih dingin. Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi yang hampir meminum kopinya, "Morning kiss?"

Yoongi tidak duduk di kursi, tapi dia duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan menciumnya, lembut saja bukan yang berapi api.

Taehyung bertanya setelah ciuman itu, "Pulang jam berapa?"

"Sebelum kau berangkat ke bandara aku sudah akan pulang."

"Benar, ya?"

"Iya, dasar manja."

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Yoongi, "Mau aku belikan apa dari Jepang."

"Hei, orang kaya." Kata Yoongi, "Kemarin habis shopping sekarang sudah mau shopping lagi? Jadi begini kelakuanmu, hm?"

Taehyung cuma tertawa. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak yang kelihatannya tahan air dari jubah mandinya, "Tapi kalau kubelikan ini kau tidak akan marah, kan?"

Yoongi mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, isinya sepasang anting anting.

Mana mungkin Yoongi marah kalau dihadiahi perhiasan?

"Ada sertifikatnya? Ini emas terbaik, kan?"

Karena perhiasan bisa diuangkan lebih baik dari barang lain.

[Prologue Fin]


End file.
